


Hell To Pay

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hell To Pay

Clint has had his heart broken before.

So Natasha is particularly protective of him,

Especially when he is being hit on.

And Clint usually lets her vet the guys he is seeing.

Clint values Natasha's opinion very much.

That is why he asks her when he falls for Steve,

If he should date Captain America.

While she had said yes,

Natasha had threatened Steve with various things,

Should he ever break Clint's heart.

Purposefully or Accidentally.

She wont care much,

Because there will be hell to pay.


End file.
